Crystal-Zac Relationship
The relationship between Crystal Summers and Zac Guthrie Efron. 'History' Early Years Losing Contact Meeting Once Again :Crystal: Do you remember in kindergarten, how you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you're playing like you're best friends, because you didn't have to be anything but yourself? :Zac: Yeah. :Crystal: Singing with you felt like that. Dating :Zac: I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, until it actually started happening. :Crystal: So, let's just think about right now. Marriage and Children The wedding ceremony was attended by both of their entire families and closest friends, with Clarice, Sharpay, Emma and Selena as Crystal's bridesmaids, and Zacha, John and Tom as Zac's groomsmen. Two years after getting married, Zac and Crystal's first son, Wyatt, was born on October 6. Six more children followed: Chris, twins, Alex and Brandon, Dorian, Lorenzo and Oliver. Later Years While their entire family lived parttime at the Xavier Institute in New York City, they also lived in Los Angeles. In time, they both became teachers at the Xavier Institute, Crystal teaching biology, French and English, Zac teaching Physical Education. In ?, around the time when the next generation of students were admitted, Crystal appointed her son Chris as her successor as Head of the House of Phoenix. 'Progeny' 'Children' Wyatt 10.jpg|Wyatt Summers Chris Summers Wikia.JPG|Chris Summers|link=Chris Summers Alex18.JPG|Alex Summers|link=Alex Summers Brandon Summers.jpg|Brandon Summers Dorian11.jpg|Dorian Summers JoelKaplan30.jpg|Joel Kaplan|link=Joel Kaplan Oliver Wikia.JPG|Oliver Foley JaceGrey2.jpg|Jace Grey|link=Jace Grey 'Grandchildren' Philip Summers3.JPG|Ezra Summers|link=Ezra Summers Mia4.jpg|Mia Summers KatSummers.jpg|Kat Summers|link=Kat Summers PerrySummers5.jpg|Perry Summers TristanSummers.jpg|Tristan Summers|link=Tristan Summers NyleSummers.jpg|Nyle Summers|link=Nyle Summers Gabriel Summers II3.jpg|Jeremy Summers Xander Summers2.jpg|Xander Summers JensenSummers5.jpg|Jensen Summers|link=Jensen Summers Garrett Summers3.jpg|Garrett Summers JacksonSummers2.jpg|Jackson Summers|link=Jackson Summers HaileeSummers.jpg|Hailee Summers|link=Hailee Summers MelodySummers2.jpg|Melody Summers|link=Melody Summers DacreSummers.jpg|Dacre Summers|link=Dacre Summers KJSummers2.jpg|KJ Summers|link=KJ Summers TK Summers.jpg|T.K. Summers Adrian Summers Wikia.jpg|Adrian Summers Richard Summers.jpg|Richard Summers LowellSummers.jpg|Lowell Summers|link=Lowell Summers David Summers2.jpg|David Summers MalachiSummers.jpg|Malachi Summers|link=Malachi Summers Shaun Summers.jpg|Shaun Summers RaphaelSummers.jpg|Raphael Summers|link=Raphael Summers ElyonSummers.jpg|Elyon Summers|link=Elyon Summers Austin Summers4.JPG|Austin Summers Drew Salvatore2 Wiki.jpg|Drew Summers Casey Salvatore2.jpg|Casey Summers LucianSummers2.jpg|Lucian Summers Shane Kaplan.jpg|Shane Kaplan AthenaSummersBane.jpg|Athena Summers-Bane|link=Athena Summers-Bane AlakaiFoley4.jpg|Alaka'i Foley ZacharyFoley.jpg|Zachary Foley|link=Zachary Foley Isabella Foley.jpg|Isabella Foley 'Great-Grandchildren' WesleySummers.jpg|Wesley Summers|link=Wesley Summers GideonSummers.jpg|Gideon Summers|link=Gideon Summers CherylSummers.jpg|Cheryl Summers|link=Cheryl Summers ConnorSummers.jpg|Connor Summers|link=Connor Summers ColtonSummers3.jpg|Colton Summers|link=Colton Summers ShepherdSummers.jpg|Shepherd Summers|link=Shepherd Summers OdetteSummers.jpg|Odette Summers|link=Odette Summers NicoSummers2.jpg|Nico Summers|link=Nico Summers ToriSummers.jpg|Victoriana Summers|link=Victoriana Summers VeronicaSummers.jpg|Veronica Summers|link=Veronica Summers BriellaSummers-Bennett.jpg|Briella Summers-Bennett|link=Briella Summers-Bennett ElliotSummers2.jpg|Elliot Summers-Bennett|link=Elliot Summers-Bennett CrowSummers.jpg|Crow Summers|link=Crow Summers JadeSummers.jpg|Jade Summers|link=Jade Summers HeroSummers.jpg|Hero Summers|link=Hero Summers StephanieSummers.jpg|Stephanie Summers|link=Stephanie Summers JaredSummers.jpg|Jared Summers|link=Jared Summers PerrieSummers.jpg|Perrie Summers|link=Perrie Summers JacksonSummers.jpg|River Summers|link=River Summers KellySummers.jpg|Kelly Summers|link=Kelly Summers ChanseSummers.jpg|Chanse Summers|link=Chanse Summers HarperSummers.jpg|Harper Summers|link=Harper Summers ElizabethSummers.jpg|Elizabeth Summers|link=Elizabeth Summers BrendonSummers.jpg|Brendon Summers|link=Brendon Summers DavinaSummers.jpeg|Davina Summers|link=Davina Summers DevonSummers.jpg|Devon Summers|link=Devon Summers TonyKaplan.jpg|Tony Kaplan|link=Tony Kaplan GaelSummersBane.jpg|Gael Summers-Bane|link=Gael Summers-Bane 'Trivia' *Crystal has stated several times that the safest place she knows is with Zac, and that whenever he holds her she feels like she is "just in the moment". *They are both known for their looks, intelligence and compassion. *According to Crystal, Zac is the most understanding, compassionate and kind person she knows. *Their Digi-Crests are somehow connected. *Their Digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, have similar digivolutions. **Most noteably, Angemon and Angewomon are each others' counterparts. *Their relationship is somewhat similar to that of Crystal's parents, and that of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. *Both come from large families. *Their respective families have both been heavily asssociated with the Assassin Order. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship